Unforeseen
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: He was always so sure that no one appreciated Jade the way he did, until he accidentally caught a glimpse of the original lyrics to 365 Days.


**Hey kids!**

**So I was trolling around on Tumblr and I found a list of 30 prompts - and I can't for the life of me remember whose Tumblr it was! - I started reading through them and there were some that really stood out and started screaming at me to write them. I think there were maybe seven prompts in total that I knew I had to write, so this is the first!**

**I read this one and immediately got inspired, I think it's a really genius idea.**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

******AN: So basically I just got really confused. What I thought were prompts were actually things already written by the amazing Cassandra's Destiny. So the summaries of this oneshot and Beautiful' do not belong to me, just to clear any misunderstandings or confusions. Luckily, Cassandra's Destiny was very nice about it and we're all clear now!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Beck Oliver and Andre Harris laughed loudly to themselves as they chilled in Andre's bedroom one Saturday afternoon. The source of their laughter was coming from the PearPhone which Andre held in his hand. Not just the phone, but the fairly disgruntled Robbie Shapiro who had just hung up on them after an extremely successful and hilarious prank call had taken place.

"Man, that was too good," Andre coughed as he choked from laughing so hard.

"I think the best part was when he threatened to call the cops," Beck chuckled, running a hand through his already tousled hair.

"Who is this? Reveal yourself or I'll call the cops right now! I have rights! This is a violation of my privacy!" Andre cried in a mock-Robbie voice, relaying what their friend had angrily yelled at them moments ago. Beck laughed loudly and clapped his hands together, still finding the situation absolutely hilarious.

After they had quietened down and agreed that neither of them would tell Robbie that it had been them, Andre left the room to go downstairs and grab them something to drink - prank calling took a lot of work. While Andre was down in the kitchen, Beck took the opportunity to stand up from his spot on the carpeted floor and stretch his stiff legs. But as he stood up, his head accidentally bumped against a pile of paper which had been resting on the edge of Andre's desk, and sent it flying to the floor.

Beck cursed under his breath and hoped that they hadn't been stacked in any particular or important way. He leaned down and gathered the paper into his large tan hands and dumped it on the desk. As he quickly worked to stack them neatly again, his eyes suddenly fell onto one sheet in particular. The title written at the top of the paper was '365 Days', and Beck recognised it as the song Andre and Tori had performed at the Friday Night Concert a few weeks ago. But as his eyes read over the handwritten lyrics, he suddenly realised that something was different about this version.

_365 Days_

_Monday, well Jade I fell for you_

_Tuesday, I wrote you this song_

_Wednesday, I wait outside your door_

_Even though I know it's wrong_

_Seven days a week, every hour of the month_

_Gotta let you know where my heart is coming from_

_I shouldn't feel this way, but I gotta say_

_Jade, gotta let you know_

_I will try everything_

_To make you come closer to me_

_Jade, til you believe it's not just a faze_

_How can I get it through?_

_What have I got to lose?_

_I'll try 365 days_

_365 ways to get to you_

_To get to you, you, you, you, Jade._

_Every second, every tick tick of the clock_

_I want you all to myself_

_Every second, every tick tick of the clock_

_I just can't help myself_

_Feeling kinda guilty, but girl, I can't stop_

_I don't want nobody else, no one else no one_

_Eh-eh-eh-else_

_I will try everything_

_To make you come closer to me_

_I'll try 365 days_

_365 ways to get to you_

With every line that Beck read, it all began to make sense to him. This was the original version of the song. The original version that Andre had written for Jade. His Jade. He didn't know how to feel - all kinds of emotions were beginning to hit him; anger, betrayal, disbelief. His hands crumpled the paper up and he shoved it into his pocket as he heard footsteps coming back up the stairs.

Andre returned holding two cans of Coca-Cola. He tossed one to Beck before he opened his own can. Beck skillfully caught the flying can and looked at it, "I'm... gonna go," he told Andre, pulling on his jacket.

Andre frowned, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Beck retorted, feeling the crumpled piece of paper burning a hole in his pocket. He walked past Andre quickly and rushed downstairs and out of the house. He jumped into his car and pulled out of the driveway, speeding to his RV. As he drove, one question suddenly filled his mind.

Did Jade know about this?

* * *

After arriving back at his RV, Beck immediately text Jade - telling her to come over as soon as possible. She replied soon after, telling him that she was on her way. As he waited, Beck paced back and forth in the RV, reading the lyrics again to make sure he wasn't over-reacting or seeing things. But no, there - as clear as day - was his girlfriend's name.

Shortly thereafter, Jade arrived and let herself inside. She dumped her purse on his bed and went over to him, "What's wrong?" she asked upon seeing his restless demeanous.

"This," was all Beck said as he handed the paper to her.

She frowned and turned the paper round so she could read what was written on it. Beck watched as her eyes scanned the paper before her face contorted in confusion. She finished reading and looked back up at her boyfriend, "Isn't this Andre's song?" she asked, the lyrics seeming to be familiar.

Beck shoved his hands in his pockets, "You tell me."

Jade's eyebrows furrowed, "What? You think I knew about this?"

"Well I don't know!" he cried, becoming increasingly frustrated, "I'm at Andre's house and I find this with your name in it like ten times. I don't know what to think, Jade!"

"Don't yell at me!" she argued, shoving the paper into his chest, "I didn't know anything about this, okay? So just calm down."

Beck sighed and ran a hand through his tousled hair, trying to calm himself down, "I'm sorry," he breathed, "I'm just... mad."

"Me too."

They sat down together on his bed and pulled out the paper again and began reading over the lyrics together. But with each line, Beck could feel himself becoming more and more angry towards Andre.

"I'm gonna go _talk_ to him," Beck sighed, standing up and shrugging on his jacket.

"Beck, don't do anything crazy. He's your best friend," Jade told him as she stood up, sliding her arms around his waist.

"He was," he corrected her, staring at the wall behind her.

Jade sighed and reached up to cup his jaw, forcing him to look down at her before she pressed her lips to his. He returned her kiss lovingly, his hands sliding down to massage her hips before he pulled back and sighed.

"I'll be back soon."

* * *

**:{)**

**Originally I had a bit at the end where Beck 'talks' to Andre, but it just didn't feel right. Beck was too out of character so I cut it.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Oh! Here are the prompts that I'll be posting oneshots for. Let me know what one you would like to see next!**

**- Return**

**- Lies**

**- Rules**

**- Strangle**

**- Beautiful**

**- Lower**

**Or if you guys ever just want to send me a prompt, feel free! It can be a song, a phrase, a picture, or just one word! :{)**

**Love!**

**xoxo**


End file.
